A tale of a night out (and how it made a girl choose)
by LovettQuell
Summary: "...it feels weird, absolutely weird as the weight of it crushes her, that she's the only vampire left after Hep V broke here." After that rushed wedding, Jessica is dealing with the aftermath of it: a fleeing husband, thoughts of being a monster (again) and pre-midnight dinners where she can't eat a single thing. (this is a hopefully feel-good oneshot!)


It's the last day of the year and as Jessica Hamby stands in Sookie's backyard with half of Bon Temps there, she's pretty sure she's never felt more alone in her life. Maybe it's just the New Year's blues as her mama used to call it, but she's sure this year has strained her beyond what she ever thought she could take. Now, the aftermath of the chaos is that she's alone. Hoyt dismissed her, again, because deep down they both knew that their time had passed them by, and she had to make peace with that all over again. But damn if she hasn't spent her days in a haze of pain since he moved out of that big old mansion, one month ago now. She was a girl who grew up dreaming about weddings, and princes and yeah, this marriage might have been a terrible idea from the start but why didn't she even get the chance to get bored of it? Why couldn't she play happy wife, _normal person,_ for a while before he missed homecooked meals and the idea of babies?

Hoyt was a simple man chasing after a simple dream. Once, her father was supposed to find her a proper husband who resembled his principles the most and she thinks Hoyt would have been approved enough for her. He would have been the perfect husband for a warm-blooded Jessica, that girl whose wildest fantasy was kissing a boy who liked her back. Apparently, she is not that simple of a girl anymore.

And then there's Bill.

Her stupid Maker, the only family she thought she'd have for the rest of her days… all the trust Jessica had put in him was ultimately shattered when he released her and turned hell-bent on dying instead of taking the cure that Eric and Pam had dangled at him in the form of that bitch Sarah Newlin. It hurt her, it really did that she didn't mean much to Bill, that he saw this illness as the perfect excuse to finally die. And then he asked Sookie, the supposed love of his life, to kill him. Life must have some weird sense of humor because he lived through it. He didn't just survive, somehow, the bad blood in him mixed in some kind of way with Sookie's fairy blood and he turned human before they had the chance to really plan out the whole thing. They got back together.

Right now, Bill is in the next room with Sookie, playing host and being as agreeable as he can with these people and she just can't stomach them.

She can barely look at Sookie anymore because she agreed to Bill's deranged plan and in turn, Bill can't look at her anymore as she is the sole, walking reminder of a existence he seems he wants to forget.

He is drinking red wine now, trying to bob his head to the music. Jessica feels a hysterical laugh bubbling in her throat at that.

Tara is dead too. Has been dead for a while now. When Hoyt left her, she had a fleeting hope that she could befriend Willa: she was also young and they had lived through some horrible things together, sure they could find something to talk about but she was gone. She quit her waitressing job and went to Florida, to be reunited with her mother at last. The prospect of home sounds foreign to Jessica right now, so she just swallows that thought away and tries to focus on the conversation happening in front of her. There used to be a time she felt like she was surrounded by vampires and now… it feels weird, absolutely weird as the weight of it crushes her, that she's the only vampire left after Hep V broke here. Vampires are there if she were to know where to look for, she's sure, but they have retreated to what she assumes are the old ways. Pretending, hiding, moving away.

Her ex-boyfriend is currently saying that he's leaving town in the new year with his new dude, the one with whom he cheated on her, which should be the least of her problems after everything she's been through lately but at this point, it's just the thing that makes her politely excuse herself before she yells off her head at them. It's not really her style, but then again, she's never liked being alone –even if she's been forced to be almost half of her life- and now she is looking for excuses not to talk to people.

So at barely 10 pm, she slips out to the porch, thinks of going back to Bill's old house that's now so generously hers, finds it too depressing of a prospect and keeps on walking aimlessly through the trees surrounding the houses in this area.

She bumps into Adilyn and her boyfriend making out behind one of the bushes. She's not really surprised: they are the most irresponsible teenagers she's met.

-Jess! Hey, didn't see you there- the girl greets her with a sweet smile.

The redhead winces; she genuinely likes Adilyn, but nothing could worsen her mood than facing the girl. Also, she doesn't think she's at a point where she could manage a proper conversation with her while hungry. And she is hungry right now: she is still very wary of how to hunt or if she should and those generic blood bags take a while to be shipped here. The last thing she wants to do is ask Bill.

-Oh, hi. I was just… going out.

-Oh, but we're only two hours away for the clock striking twelve! Ben was telling me that's where the fun's at- she says, impossibly innocent while her boyfriend can barely keep his mouth from drooling as he makes eyes at her. She wonders if fairy blood like hers has an effect on humans too from the dazed look he is wearing.

-Yeah, he's right- she manages a smile – Go back to Sookie's, you guys. You have all night to finish that.

She gives Adilyn a pointed look and the girl seems to finally understand how dumb she is being right now and they run past her, hand in hand and she grits her teeth in frustration when Adilyn accidentally brushes her shoulder. Nothing else happens. She's getting better and she wants to feel proud but… she's too numb for it.

She keeps walking; the dark and the dangers of the woods still scare her. So she turns on her vampire speed and lets her feet take her away from the good people of Bon Temps and their pre-midnight-countdown dinner and is surprised by how naturally this feels. Trusting her senses, going off the marked path that Sookie must take every day to go waitress at Sam's restaurant and just – the night washes over her and she becomes acutely aware of her hunger. This feels dangerous, almost like that time with the fairy girls, like that night with the driver she killed, like trying to get over Hoyt in tight dresses and the taste of Jason. And then it's just too much for her: this overconfidence in her senses, this natural way of melting into the darkness. She runs again, more humanly this time, and she's lucky she sees light and bustling cars when the panic hits her. She takes a few deep breaths, forcing herself to stop thinking that she's a monster.

So, yeah, there's a bar and she goes inside.

Of course, it's New Year's Eve and the place is almost empty by now. People here celebrate with family or they leave town if they want to party. There's a part of the bar that's somewhat hidden but it's mostly drunks in the booths –one of them kind of decent looking, but old- and a pair of teenagers making out in the back of the place. She's bleached blonde and tiny, he's needlessly wearing a silly little hat. The t-shirt he's cut the sleeves out of is barely covering his nipples. Jessica's enhanced senses notice the way they peak in with the AC's cold blowing their way and she's entranced by the sound his palms make when they wrap around thighs. She blinks when she hears the girl swallowing back moans and unconsciously walks a tiny bit closer.

She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

-Are you lost, baby girl?- It's the old, kinda decent-looking guy. He was alright in the dim light of the bar table but there's something in his eyes this close that make him creepy.

-No- she says, a little harsh.

-Want me to buy you a drink?

The way he is leering at her already is super gross and she would have just left – after all, if he tried something, she's learned to fight a little and she's not that much of a newborn vampire anymore but she's frozen in place, so she merely nods. He is walking her to the bar, and she tries not to shudder as she feels him placing his hand on her lower back. She ends up right in the middle of three complete strangers.

-What's your name, sweetheart?

-Jessica.

-You are a real pretty one, you know that?

-Jessica's a stripper name- one of them whistles.

-No, that's more like… Jasmine is a good stripper name. I knew a girl named Jessica who gave good head though- the young vampire is tuning out the conversation as she weighs her options. She could go back but she doesn't really want to go back because she can't eat in there where it's just humans and maybe… if she gets through this maybe she won't be starving anymore so she gives them what she hopes is a convincing smile, like she's in the joke and it's not on her. The man orders vodka soda for both of them and what the hell, she thinks. She's always been curious about alcohol, one of the many things she didn't get to try… maybe it'd be like Twilight where Edward says that food tastes like garbage – some humans do taste like garbage, what's the difference?

But as he grabs her by the waist and she is ready to take a sip of the weirdly smelling thing, her night goes towards the craziest turn.

-Put another sticky finger on that girl and I'll rip your throat out- she hears the familiar drawl and almost gives herself whiplash as she turns around to meet, wide-eyed, the older vampire she knew it belonged to, hands on her hips as she speaks.

-Pam! Hello! -her voice is probably a little bit too excited but the other woman won't even look at her yet.

-And who are you, lady? - says the man whom Jessica now notices starts to hold her in a death grip that would be very hard to free herself from if she weren't a vampire – Little Red here wants to drink.

She starts to move from this guy's side but Pam pushes this dude away without breaking a sweat and he stumbles all the way to the surprised teenagers who finally seemed to stop sucking faces. Jessica registers the fear in his eyes when he realizes he was trying to face off a powerful vampire. Pam definitely doesn't need to show fangs to clear a room, that's for newbies.

-Is this your house?

She's… surprised. Pam takes her to a small dingy flat, decorated with a disturbing amount of old things that look too stuffy to belong to someone like her. It's on the third floor of a rattled building and that already throws the whole thing off for Jessica. She grew up working class and she's pretty sure she hasn't been in this part of Bon Temps. Besides, she always imagined Pam as being secretly rich.

-Home, sweet home- Pam replies with a grimace - Of course it's not. Do you think I'd live in a dump like this? We needed a place to stay and well, here we are.

-Do you… um, you lived in Fangtasia then? I don't remember you guys sleeping there- she says, a little shy as Pam has always been so oddly secretive about her personal life.

-When you stayed with us, not really, no. I had a house, Eric too. But Willa's lovely daddy burned them down.

-I'm so sorry- she whispers.

-So there's that.

-What are you guys doing here? I thought you'd never come back.

-I am not back- Pam says firmly.

There's an awkward beat of silence and Jessica feels the crazy need to fill it with whatever pops her mind, she doesn't want to end this conversation so soon.

-And where's Eric?- she asks and grimaces slightly, realizing she sounds a little too nosey.

-He's doing… some business- she replies with a wary glance at the redhead – With some people… that you don't know shit about.

-Yes, of course- she mumbles and doesn't dare ask what they did with the actual owner of the unsuspecting little apartment that was now hiding two of the most dangerous vampires she knew. Oddly enough, she feels less on edge now than she's felt this whole night.

-Are you doing better, Cheeto? - Pam asks and Jessica smiles softly at the nickname – You seemed… a little shaken.

-Yeah, a little bit. I, really… just, thank you, Pam.

-It was your lucky day - she replies shortly – I never expected to meet you there.

-What were you doing there?

-I should be the one asking that- Pam says elusively – For all you know, that's my favorite bar in town.

Jessica gulps a little and wants to spill out the whole truth about how uncomfortable she's been feeling, she wants to talk about these things she's been carrying along.

-Yeah, you did save me today, you deserve to know the whole story…

-It's your life to share- she says with a shrug and Pam is so hard to read that Jessica thinks she has been getting it wrong and the other woman is actually just waiting for her to leave.

-Maybe I should just go…- the redhead trailed off warily.

-No, Jessica, stay. I didn't expect my night to end so soon, keep a girl company - Pam tells the younger vampire and she sounds almost affectionate – So… did your overfriendly drinking partner shoot something up your veins?

-No, no, no… it wasn't him at all… I am just hungry- Jessica replies a little ashamed.

-What happened to the whole "appointed human" thing?

-Oh, I am still Adilyn's vampire but she's too much- Jessica sighs – I killed her sisters and she actually wants me to feed from her. That's why I haven't called it off… she's so nice about it, but it just makes me feel even more terrible.

-For the record, I'm not one to gossip, but you know how this damn town is like. I heard something about that- Pam replies with a shrug – What's a mystery to me is… how the hell did you get into a situation where you could kill several adult fairies?

-That's the thing… they were like days old. I'm telling you, Sookie is only a fraction of what they are- Jessica didn't miss Pam's smug smirk – They looked my age, maybe even a little older, but… Adilyn, she's technically like six months old now.

-But… how? You just stumbled upon these magical fairies? Fairies like that are almost a myth- Jessica is surprised at Pam's openly fascinated tone. Maybe she is doubting the other girl's abilities or who knows what she is thinking, but what captures Jessica's attention is how lively –in utter Pam fashion, of course- she looks.

-Bill had me follow them. It was during the days he got really weird…- Pam rolled her eyes and coughed and Jessica chuckles at the action - I invited them to the house under his orders and watched over them. I had them on the blog, I tried to cook for them but I'm not much good at a kitchen. It's the one thing mama hated that my daddy didn't, but anyway, they obviously wanted to leave and I couldn't reach Bill on time…

-Wait, what was Billith trying to do to those girls?- as sharp as ever, Pam interrupts her little story.

-I don't know - Jessica lies quickly, still defensive of Bill – But one of the girls got too close and that's all I needed, I felt – no, I still feel like a monster. They were the most beautiful thing I've ever smelled and I just couldn't contain myself, I murdered them. I drained them dry – her voice cracks at the last part of her sentence and she feels all lousy inside again.

-I've told you before, cravings like that are part of your nature and there's no need to fight nature. Bill kept you starving during your most critical years as a vampire, it's only logical you wouldn't control yourself and… jump on the nearest person around you. And they weren't humans. I bet you some old vampires would have cracked a lot sooner than you did if put in a room with them- she says conversationally and while Jessica is so thankful for the validation, she is definitely more curious about Pam's mood. She is… different. There is no other way to put it, she is certainly looking rested - Bet you that maybe, not even your maker's deluded ass could have resisted them. Sorry.

-Bill never fed from anything but TruBloods while I was his progeny - Jessica replies shaking her head but she's interrupted before she can continue.

-Oh, fuck me!- Pam scoffs - A hundred years ago your maker took so many lives that he nearly put me out of business. He took pleasure in killing humans because, I don't know, he thought he was giving them the gift of death or something, you know how he is – Jessica almost rolls her eyes with Pam in agreement - He hasn't been a saint. That mainstreaming crap was just so typical Bill… - Pam sounds a little bit furious at the end of her rant.

Jessica is sure she hasn't heard Pam talk this much since she met her.

-What… what do you mean that he put you out of business? - she asks with a tilted head. Pam gives her a trademark smirk.

-Oh, that's a story for another day- at Jessica's wanting to ask more, Pam changes the subject – So, you have been feeding from that fairy?

-Yeah- she nods while looking at her shoes -Today she brushed past me and I'm really fucking hungry but I could keep going and I forgot about it. It's super hard, though.

Pam chuckled at that, and shook her head, impressed.

-You have potential.

-What?

-Just be sure of that- Pam's eyes are sizzling on her and Jessica feels like she could be blushing if she were human.

-I forgot to tell you. Bill's not dead.

-What? - Pam asks her, a look of true bewilderment crossing her eyes – How is that possible? Sarah Newlin is… well, I know what happened to Sarah Newlin, he couldn't have reached to her after what he did.

-Well, he asked Sookie to give him the true death and she complied.

-That is too macabre even for Bill- Pam mutters.

-I know! It's like, I don't know how they can stand each other after that, but anyway, we assume it is Sookie's blood that turned him human. It should have been impossible, but there he was, human and as good as new- Jessica says in a flat tone.

-Oh for fuck's sakes is there anything that cursed fairy snatch can't do?- Pam bites and looks for a moment, otherworldly relieved, probably at the fact that Sookie didn't get to turn Eric human and Jessica's heart goes out for her.

-Not actually drinking from her- she feels the need to tell Pam - What we think is that she was the one to infect him when Alcide died.

Pam lets out a deep sigh and closes her eyes from a couple of seconds but the moment passes her by quickly.

-They will have fun making their lives as boring as humanly possible, I am sure.

-He already moved in with her, I have his house on my name now- Jessica mumbles and Pam regards her with sympathy and not pity - I haven't talked much with Bill since that, but he did mention to me that he always wanted his Maker to release him and she never granted him that. I should be happy about that part of this whole thing.

-Lorena, your grandsire, was a loony from the pits of hell, he shouldn't take that out on you. Asshole - Pam tells her as she stands up and opens a bottle, pouring the content in two glass cups. The action puzzles her, because even if Pam got hold of one of the foreign brands of synthetic blood that are starting to come out to the market, those are faulty and she's always been vocal about how much she hates the taste. They are rumored to be worse than TruBloods.

-What is that?

-That, my sweet, is AB-type blood from Sweden, with just a side of opium- Pam says smoothly – Drugs of old… You'll find it richer-tasting than the cheap crap people shoot into their systems today. Jeez, I sound ancient.

-Is that safe?

Pam merely levels her a look and Jessica knows she's right. She doesn't know why, but she's always – and not because she is fucking miserable and alone and quite excited this is happening – trusted Pam and besides being an occasional target for her dry humor, she can't think of a situation this other vampire has disappointed her, which is a lot more than she can say about the rest of the people in her life.

She drinks. She actually pours the glass down her throat in seconds and she feels the change almost immediately. Everything seems brighter, like Pam's hair which just looks blonder than she remembers, almost sun-kissed.

-Thank you!

-You're welcome, Cheeto. You did look hungry- Pam is sort of smiling at her and Jessica is thrilled at this, she feels weirdly honored that this vampire likes her enough to invite her to drink something good – So, getting released hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?

-Wait, what? Eric released you?! He… released… you? And made Willa? Oh, Pam…- she whispered and in an instinctive move of her emotions taking over, she tried to embrace the other vampire.

-Don't.

-Okay, sorry- she nodded and nearly laughed at what had almost happened – Can I have more?

In vampire speed, Pam was back with a bigger cup filled to the brim.

-Don't drink it fast- she drawls – It's meant to be enjoyed.

-Sure- the younger girl replies and tries, but it's oh so delicious and her head is already getting dizzy and the textures… good Lord in heaven, the textures of everything around her are so more pronounced. It's like she can hear them as she purposefully fidgets in her seat and the crinkle lingers in her ear. She feels alive.

-I think we got past it now. We're working together again, we… you don't actually know anything about us… about how we work- Pam declares, a thoughtful look on her face – I was so used to never doubting what we had because I felt it in my blood but now…

-Now?

-Now I just make him grovel- she said, finally delivering an uncharacteristic smile that lightened up her eyes.

She doesn't know whether to laugh or not because she doesn't understand what she means, but nevertheless she is happy to see that look on Pam's face. It suits her, and she realizes Pam's smile gives her a softer look all around. Jessica blinks at the absurdity of what's going on in her brain. Pam soft? Yeah, right.

-So, you wanna stay here?

-Here?

-Yeah, you don't wanna go around with that on your system- Pam says with a shrug – You want to lie back and have pretty dreams.

Jessica is positive this is definitely the moment she'd be blushing furiously if she were human. She is also sure that Pam is having the time of her life with her reactions. She doesn't mind at all. The prospect of sharing sleeping quarters with Pam both terrifies and excites her for some reason.

-There are red balls on the ceiling- Jessica blurts, glancing up.

-Oh yeah, that- Pam mutters – I got bored alright? And it's the holidays… I haven't celebrated since we moved into this goddamned place, I think.

-You do holidays?

-Oh, don't say a word or I'll kill you- she smiles dangerously without showing any teeth and Jessica sort of believes her. Pam sips slowly from her cup and a stretch of comfortable silence takes over. Jessica brings more of that delicious thing for the two of them and as Pam drinks her second cup, she seems to visibly relax into her chair. A few minutes later:

"Do you mind if I take off this ugly sweater? Eric makes me wear the worst things to do this undercover shit –

Jessica is stunned both at Pam asking for permission to do anything and the strange request. She didn't get the chance to reply because Pam was already stripping it off her without an ounce of modesty. Why should she? Her body was so slender yet curvy and she had great boobs. She noticed that Pam wore very expensive, black lingerie that contrasted starkly to her milky white skin. While Jessica herself was freckled pale, Pam didn't seem to have a mole or freckle or anything on sight. She noticed all these things, for some reason.

-I always thought I'd wear something like that for my husband- she says.

-I never understood the concept of 'wedding night'- she mused, standing up from her chair and Jessica would swear she is showing off with that strut. She retrieves a strappy red top from somewhere and puts it on. It does wonders for her – You never know when you might need the right underwear. Granny panties would ruin the mood for me as much as thinking about maggots would.

-That was supposed to be about feeding- Jessica mumbles, voice breathy.

-Isn't it the same? Feeding and sex for us… it's like step one and then step two, right?- she sighs and when picking up their empty glasses, Jessica is invaded by a cloud of Pam – her voice, her curls, her lovely neck… She didn't understand why Pam was being so candidly honest with her or what was going on but she loved it.

-You have such a pretty voice, Pam. It's like you're purring, like a kitty- Jessica whispered, impossible for Pam to miss it and for a second, she wondered if she had gone insane.

Pam laughed, and she figured it was her real laugh, a melodious thing that was far more girly than she imagined. Maybe she had been imagining a witchy cackle, even if she didn't see Pam as evil at all.

-Okay, so you are not strictly-dickly- Pam purred on purpose and lowered herself next to Jessica on the couch. Jessica was going crazy at the close proximity of the other woman and how hot the room felt – Under the right circumstances, I assume?

-What was that?

-Nothing, Jessica- Pam whispered, and the older vampire just had to roll over so she was now facing her and Jessica wished she could dare touch her – I just wanted to say, you are the one with the kitty claws. Not me.

-And what are yours?

-I'm a lioness.

-Because you are blonde? - Jessica rushed to speak again, before Pam could even react to her stupid comment - I mean, you're very pretty, Pam.

-I thought we established that- Pam replies sarcastically. The phone buzzes quietly on the chair Pam had been previously sitting on and she actually regards the phone with a little smile - Alright, Cheetoling, Eric's going to be here any minute now- Pam tells her – We only have one room but there's –

-You guys share rooms? - Jessica asked, confused and intrigued. Pam just looks at her, a curious look on her face that bordered on disbelief.

-What? You thought Eric is like my father? - Pam lets out a laugh, saying the words in a mocking tone that was somehow not mocking Jessica.

-I mean, I don't know? But it's awesome, actually- Jessica says with a sincere smile.

-You said the same about me kissing Tara. Thank you for taking such a positive interest on my romantic life- Pam rolls her eyes. Jessica prefers to remain silent on a subject she's not sure how the other vampire would take to discuss.

-I have never in my life shared a bed with Bill- Jessica declared, shuddering as she stood up, a little dizzy, and followed now Pam down the dark, narrow hall of the house.

-I totally understand that- she said with a playful voice, and Jessica can't take it, they are so close in this ridiculously narrow thing and she stops. She bumps into the older vampire and Pam quirks an eyebrow at her behavior. Jessica stops thinking and starts to listen to her body: she invades the other woman's space, nothing awkward about it this time, but Pam firmly stops her.

-Oh, I shouldn't- Pam says but she surprisingly, doesn't sound that convinced – You are emotional and high. And I'm an honorable bitch.

The clock strikes twelve and before Jessica has the chance to feel bad about being rejected, something starts to happen. Pam touches her cheek, her finger sliding to Jessica's cool lips; she can't read the emotion in the woman's blue eyes. She is stuck in a trance, following Pam's fingers tracing her jaw when the blonde closes the distance and takes Jessica's bottom lip between hers, positively short-circuiting the other girl's brain. Soon, she returns the kiss hungrily, her tongue darting to Pam's mouth bolder than she ever imagined she'd be. She blames the thing she was drinking but she can't lie to herself: she has always been intrigued by Pam. She was such a real woman, a lady.

Jessica moves them to the bed she now knows she shares with Eric and she should care but the other woman lets out a little delightful sound that resembles a moan and Jessica has definitely stopped thinking as she's now on top of Pam. Pam flips them over, though.

-I knew you'd be a freaky little thing - the blonde mutters and they kiss again, for what seems like hours to Jessica. Pam breaks the kiss to plant an open-mouthed exploration all the way from her jaw to the base of her throat. It's such a tantalizing position for two vampires and she's never had another vampire besides James biting her and it would be so damn amazing if she did – but then she just stops – Happy New Year, Jessica.

-I want you- she whispers and arches closer to Pam, but she sees the older vampire shutting her eyes at the temptation.

-Tell me about it… but I gave you too much, I'm thinking you'd want Bill right now- Pam says quietly and ends up snorting at Jessica's disgusted crinkle of the nose. It's the wrong thing to say to her; that brings back the memory of her all over Bill after she killed Adilyn's sisters and Pam is probably mad at her now and oh God, she shouldn't drink anything, she's a slut, this is terrible too –

-I am so sorry- she mumbles – God, Pam, I'm so embarrassed, I'll just leave –

-Stop- Pam commands with a sigh – I have wanted to kiss you since you tried on my make up at Fangtasia and you couldn't stop talking about never having kissed someone. Kissing is fun, is good. Do you like kissing, Jessica?

-Yeah.

-Then it's done. You needed to make out with a girl at some point- she shrugs.

-You are not a girl- Jessica gives out a small smile, feeling floaty again after that bout of insecurity – You are a woman, Pam.

-Wow, thank you- Pam plays along – I'd kiss you for that again.

-Happy New Year to you too.

She suspects Eric is very, very old and he shows the perks of it when he surprises them by standing in the entrance of the room, catching them in one hell of a compromising position.

-Damn you, Northman! I hate that you get to jump up on me- Pam mutters.

-I love getting to jump up on you- he says and Jessica has missed his slightly-lilted voice – Jessica Hamby in my bed, what a lovely surprise.

-Hi, Eric- she mutters with a dazed smile, a sudden comfortable sleepiness taking over her – Happy New Year.

-Likewise- he replies with a one-sided smile and then, while still looking at her but speaking in a totally different tone she knows it's meant for Pam – Care to explain?

-I ran into Jessica tonight- Pam is up and next to Eric in a fraction of a second - She's going to sleep here.

-She is?

Jessica is afraid that she'd have to go back but then she can see that Eric is not being threatening about it: he's different too. He is no longer wearing that deeply tormented look on his face she was used to and now he looks so handsome it almost hurts to watch him. And… he's teasing around?

-Well done, Pamela- he finally says and for some reason, Pam just rolls her eyes.

-Shut up, I didn't actually do anything. Not really the kind of asshole I like to be- she huffs and it's so weird. It takes a while for her to realize they are talking about her. In front of her. How the hell did Eric know about what happened between them?

-I know that, min älskling- he gives her the most gorgeous boyish smile Jessica has ever seen and Pam is not that convincing anymore in her irritation. She feels happy for them, for escaping whatever that was trapping them in here - I was congratulating you on your self-control.

-Maybe Cheeto gets the bed tonight?- she asks with a shrug.

-You want us to stay in the bathroom?

-No, I'm not staying in the bathroom- she replies in a non-nonsense tone of voice. They keep ignoring her and doing a weird stare off contest or whatever and she just lies back, getting comfortable in the bed, not caring about what they do next. They are not going to kick her out.

The last thing Jessica hears that night before finally getting a good night of sleep in what feels like forever, is definitely, a giggling Pam.


End file.
